The hatter's search for love
by Fireypassion1120
Summary: The undertaker / Mad hatter gets tired of being lonely and tries to find love!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wonderland

The hatter and The rest of the crew were having their normal day in the land of wonderland, Dormouse was always sleeping but he usually gave comments in his sleep which was quite adorable. But the hatter became quite tired of things being the same each day...he longed for something different..something more exciting than tea and random conversations...He wanted love.

This was very hard to find for the hatter for he never came to think of it until now..plus who would want to love a crazy psycho like him in wonderland? Erasing that from his mind for a while he asked his friends what to do. "Hare?..may i ask you something...something out of the ordinary?" he asked the hare who looked at him with a cold glare and sighed, "Might as well..but most of the things you say is out of the ordinary anyway". The hatter snickered at his comment and leaned back in his chair looking at the blue clouded sky, "Do you believe in such things as love?". The hare's expression turned more surprised than his usual stoic look and his eyes widened,"Hatter please don't tell me your thinking of going outside the gate...Honestly your too wild for your own good.." He returned to being cold and cruel as always. "No...nothing like that...Its just I'm getting old now and I though I should explore into new things." He said with a soft and gentle tone with a big smile on his face. "Well I suggest you don't go any farther than you are now...you already give me headaches than it is..." The hatter sighs in agreement,"Your right...I'm foolish to ever think of that...Im sorry." Hatter looks back up to the blue sky and sighs. He was so lonely and wished he could find love...but he didn't even know what it was.

Deep in the dark forest of wonderland there was a lonely feline hunting for love as well. The Cheshire cat no doubt with his silly flirting comments and red hair. His tad round a bouts and the way he creeps up on people like a shark is probably why everyone is scared to go into the forest. But the cat had ways of entertaining himself when he was bored. There was a gate at the edge of the forest, the gate led to the Hatter's crypt where he usually gets to plays with them from time to time. Having old laughs and cheers with them was the best and he cherished every moment he had with them. But he noticed Hatter was being a little odd. I mean he is strange but he never acted like t his before...he seemed...lonely.

The cat one day got the courage to walk up to the Hatter and ask, "Excuse me...but why have mew been acting so strange lately darling?..its not like mew to be so distant and shy." He said crawling into the hatters lap purring like a kitten and swaying his purple and pink tail. "I'm just feeling a little down lately..its nothing to worry about dear." He smiles and scratches the cat behind the ear receiving a soft purr from the feline. "Are you positively sure?...I'd hate for you to be sad...I love it when you laugh it brings me great joy." He giggles and purrs, cuddling his head into the hatter's chest. The hatter smiled and sighs softly...petting the cat softly as if he was his own pet. but he knew the cat could never be tamed or be his...not in a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later The hatter started to feel even more depressed that he couldnt find what he was looking for. Even though he promised he wouldn't go any further he didn't listen and kept searching. He even went to the queen's castle in search of a mate but he had no luck. Things were getting tiresome for the hatter and he decided to take a break for a couple of days. He sighed and put his feet on the table leaning back in his comfy chair drinking tea as he started to drift off into sleep.

Once sleep won over him he woke up hours later in his bed. he didn't remember going into his house and laying down before he noticed that he wasn't alone in his bed.  
He looked to the side of him seeing the cat all curled up and asleep in the bed with him. He was confused and blushing because someone was in his bed. The hatter sighs thinking it was nothing and pets the cat behind the ear when the cat shot its eyes open and looks at him with an adorable wide smile. "Good morning Hatter~..How'd ya sleep?" The cat squeaked and giggles. The hatter smiles and giggles as well." I slept fine...but how did ya get in my room?..and why am i in my room as well?"The cat blushes and looks away."I thought i should bring you in here because it had started to rain and you were asleep..So i umm..brought you in here...and i stayed for the night" The cat looked like he was in trouble and the hatter felt it. He pulled the cat into a warm embrace and said." Its fine...as long as were together." THe hatter said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Did he just confess his secret admiration towards the cat?

The cat blushed madly and his eyes widened looking at the hatter. Just as the cat was going to say something the hatter pressed his lips against the cat's into a living and passionate soft kiss that seemed to last for hours. Both the cat and the hatter were happy, Their mouths and tongues danced to their heart's desires in a beautiful symphony. The kiss led to the hatter pinning the cat to his bed and kissing the cats smooth neck with love bites. The cat moans softly and became aroused at this point and let the hatter do what he wanted to his body. The hatter took off the kitten's clothing along with his and planted sweet heated kisses along the cat's beautiful body.  
Chesh was enjoying it, moans and the sounds of sweet kisses was enough to drive somone mad.


End file.
